Cat
by outerelf
Summary: 2007 movie "We can always break the window!"


"Hey, 'Bee?"

The bright yellow Camaro engine turned over once, letting the human know it was listening. "My uncle left his cat at clinic in his rush to get to his girlfriend and asked us to pick it up. You up for the task?'

Bumblebee's door popped open as he played another one of 'Star Trecks' clips. "Let's get too it!"

With his still healing vocaliser, Bumblebee loved to communicate with sound clips, though if he needed to talk to a fellow soldier he'd page them. "_Hit the road Cat, don't ya come back no more, no more no more!_"

Sam wondered where the song had come from, but he patted the inside of Bumblebee's seats as he slid behind the wheel. "Can I drive?"

The shaft stayed in Park mode, and Sam took that as a yes. "Thanks!"

The car pulled smoothly out of the driveway and onto the road.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bumblebee waited patiently for Sam to come back with a 'cat'. _should I look it up on the world wide web?_ – Bumblebee wondered for a few moments, before doing so. What he found horrified him.

When Sam came back to the car, holding a small grey kitten, Bumblebee firmly kept all doors locked despite Sams's pleading. Sam gave up after a minute or so, and leaned against the car, grumbling, "would you tell me why?"

Their was a short silence, then a burst of static. " _Don't rip me up that way!_"

Sam grinned, and teased, "You can't believe everything you find on the web! I swear I will not let it go. I'll even vacuum you out after we drop off the cat."

Bumblebee hesitated, and Sam pleaded, "Please! I really need to get this to my uncle-"

The doors popped open reluctantly, and Sam hurriedly dove in before Bumblebee could change his mind. The cat meowed pitifully, curling up in Sams arms. Sam laughed as he petted the tiny kitten, feeling the rumbling purr burst from its throat as Sams smooth steady hands kept up the soft, calm stroking.

"Turn off here Bumblebee! Ma asked me to get some groceries for her."

Bumblebee reluctantly let Sam get out, and Sam placed the kitten down. "Keep an eye on it, will you? I'll be gone just for a few moments."

Sam quickly hurried inside, leaving behind the happy Bumblebee. That is until a passing human came. "Oh no, that poor kitty! Somebody call the Animal Humane Society, quick!"

Another passerby came up to the surprised Bumblebee, asking, "What's wrong?"

"A cat is stuck inside of the car, in the middle of summer! The poor thing can die from heat exhaustion!"

Bumblebee worriedly scanned the small cat, ashamed for how scared he'd been earlier. The kitten was just fine. It was even a little cooler then it had any right to be- Bumblebees thoughts trailed off as a car pulled up, and several official looking humans got out. "We might have to call the police. They can legally break windows." One of them murmured.

Bumblebee only barely kept himself from revving in panic. They wouldn't dare attack him, would they? .:_Bumblebee to base, can anyone hear me?_:.

Optimus Primes voice came back, making the yellow scout nearly sob in relief. It would've been horrible if he had been left with no help at all. .: _What is it?_:.

.:_I need you to contact Sam to tell him to get back as soon as possible!_:.

Prime was puzzled, but he quickly hacked into Sam's cell phone, making it ring in the middle of the aisle ways, despite the fact that he had turned it off. "Yeah?" The human asked, eyes scanning the aisles for what he wanted.

"Bumblebee requests your presence now."

"Tell him I'll be just one-"

"Now human Sam. He wouldn't request your presence unless it was something important."

Sam sighed, turning to get out of the building. And froze. A large crowd was begging to surround Bumblebee. And not many of them looked at all friendly. "Oh no no no no!" Sam breathed, running out of the store.

Heads turned to note his desperate running, and Sam panted as he pulled in front of the car, "What do you want?"

"You left your cat inside the car."

"And?"

"As part of the society against cruelty to Animals, we disapprove. Do you realize how fast a cat can die in this heat?"

Sam quickly apologized, flushing with shame. While he knew that his car wouldn't allow the cat to die, no one else did. He waited until the rest of the people had left before slipping behind the wheel. "Looks like I'll have to drop off the cat before we can go ahead and get groceries. Sorry 'Bee."

Bumblebee let some soft, soothing music play, and Sam petted the cat, slowly relaxing. "Well, lets get out of here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam's uncle looked up, smiling broadly. "So, I see you got that cat! Did you have any trouble?"

_Well, I stopped off by the store and nearly had my cars window broken._ Sam thought about saying, but he held his tongue. Sam's uncle continued, "Well, I do hope your ready. I got a whole batch of new magazines that I think you might like."

"UNCLE!"

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

A request, Bumblebee and Cats. Sorry it took me so long, but I have had a slightly busy schedule. And I KNOW Sam has an uncle because he IS mentioned in the movie. And if his dad has a dog, then why can't his uncle have a cat?

This is the first time writing about Sam… So go easy, please? I'm afraid that I couldn't get much of a handle on his personality.


End file.
